The Parant Trap
by Kalua-chan
Summary: Psyche and Hibiya didn't know they had a brother, let a lone a twin, till they went to the same summer camp. Now they must find a way to stop their dad from remarrying someone else, and get their mother to see him even though he's miles away. Shizaya.


**Authors note: Hello there! Well I have been planning this for a while now, and I hope no one else has decided to do the same thing…. That would be awkward. Anyway I promise to stay on this, only if something comes up will I stop. This will be from the 1998 film not the 1961. I also dedicate this to EvaAngel. She is the one that inspired this, and I hope she likes it. **

_**The Parent Trap 1998 ©Disney**_

_**Durarara! ©Ryohgo Narita**_

_**Kalua and Airan Kyshamia © Kalua – chan **_

**Cast:**

**Hallie Parker: Psyche Heiwajima **

**Annie James: Hibiya Orihara**

**Nick Parker: Shizuo Heiwajima**

**Elizabeth "Lizzie" James: Izaya Orihara**

**Meredith Black: Vorona Douglanikov (didn't have a last name so I gave her one)**

**Chessy: Celty Sturluson **

**Martin: Shinra Kishitani **

**Grandpa Charles James: Kyohei Kadota**

**Kalua and Airan Description:**

**Kalua: Mid 20's. Long blond hair with blue tips. Purple eyes. Shortish. Big bust.**

**Airan: Mid 20's. Twin Kalua. Medium blond hair with red tips. Purple eyes. Tallish. Small bust **

**Enjoy!**

_**~~~The Parent Trap ~~~**_

_A beautiful cruise ship sailed across the ocean as if nothing could harm it. A couple aboard going through one of the most angelic times anyone could have. A wedding, believing that sharing this night under gorgeous fireworks would last them all of eternity. Dancing in each other's arms, with so much love and care, believing the other was made of glass. Sharing a glass of the reddest of wine, that matched the bride's eyes. Nothing could murder this night… nothing._

"_How 'bout a souvenir picture?" a young lady asked the newlyweds._

_Both agreeing to the small request looked at each other, smiled, and let the photographer do her work. _

_With a flash it was set. In 1986, on the Queen Elizabeth 2, Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara were married. _

_**~~~11 Years and 9 Months Later~~~**_

The kids had just arrived at Camp Walden. A camp full of fun activity, like swimming, hiking, crafts, and loads more. Supervisors and staff waved at the new recruits, while the buses pulled in. They were full of happy kids willing to have a good time and an ever fantastic summer.

The head consulate, Kalua Kyshamia, held a megaphone to her lips telling the youngsters various things. "Good after noon Gentlemen! Welcome to Camp Walden! I'm Kalua Kyshamia, your consular director. Now guys, let's find our duffels as quickly as we can we have a big first day ahead of us. I'm now going to hand the blow horn to my sister and right hand man, Airan Kyshamia. Airan camp assignments if you please!"

As Kalua stepped down a look alike of her stepped up, the megaphone making a small noise from the action. She blew a small whistle before she began to speak.

"Alright guys here we go, listen up! We have—"

Her voices trailed off in the large crowed of young boys, some not even listening as they talked and looked for their luggage. "Wait. I thought this was a _girls_ camp", a young girl said as she made a small group of boys laugh.

A male counselor though a pink duffle bag in to a pile of other, just as a small raven jumped up. "OK! Found my duffle!" the raven with pink eyes said just as he went to grab it.

However he was to slow. When he went to grab it other duffle bags were thrown on to the pile. Leaving the young ravens bag in the middle. He backed away, pulling down his pink sunglasses, and examined it for a different side.

"Now the question is", he put his pink sunglasses on his head. "How do I get it out?"

The raven pulled with all his might while saying ok I can do it. After so long he gave up, not being strong enough to get it, "OK, no I can't".

"You must be new", a voice sounded beside him.

"How can you tell?" the pink eyed boy replied sarcastically.

He looked over to see a blond haired kid with ocean blue eyes, "You didn't know how to grab your duffle, before the ace tossed it into the heap. I would say you need some serious help!"

The young raven put his hands on his hips, "Thanks, it's the big pink one".

Just as the two began to pull they looked up to see a tall boy with a tie-dyed shirt on pull his out of the heap.

The pink eyed boy crosses his arms "Wow, now that's my kinda man," he said as the blue eyed boy cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Yo, tie-die boy!" he yelled, grabbing the boys attention.

As he turned around the pink eyed boy asked "Could you give me a hand with my duffle? It's the pink one buried _way_ in there."

The boy said sure, and said "Oh that? No problem!" With a big tug the bag slid out like a nothing was holding it back. Looking at the tag the boy looked at the raven surprised then said "Hey! You're from California?"

The blond looked surprised as well "Do you live in Hollywood?"

"Do you like, live next to a movie star?" the tie-die boy asked.

The raven began to smile, giggle a little as he replied, "What are you two? Lucy and Ethel? I've never even been to Hollywood. I live in Napa that's in Northern California, and I live next door to a vineyard."

"A what- yard?" the brown haired boy asked with bewilderment.

"A vineyard," the raven replied "it's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do, me and my dad we own a vineyard. "

Just as he finish the camp consular yelled his name "Heiwajima Psyche?" He jumped up yelling a right here while waving his hand.

"Arapaho" the purple haired woman said into the megaphone. The blond and brunette next to him were saying that's what I am. The raven gave a light yes, jumping down from the pile. Giving a high-five to the blue eyed boy.

As he lead them to the cabin he ask "So uh, either of you by any chance no how to play poker?" Both of them answering that they never have. "No? gee what a shame. So uh, how much cash did you guy bring with you this summer?" They moved out of the road as a black limousine honked, making sure not to hit them. "Wow, who is _in there_?" he asked as a final question, before leaving to his cabin.

The black limo stopped just a few feet away from the cabins. A finely dress man with brown hair and glasses stepped out and rounded to the other side. On the other side was a young boy with raven hair and golden eyes stepped out and looked around.

"Well, here we are," The brunette said "Camp Walden, for boys. You traveled all the way from London for this?" the man's accent ran thick telling that he himself was from London as well.

"It's rather picture-es, don't you think?" the golden eyed boy said his own accent ringing in the air. Both moved to the white sidewalk , standing out of the way for others.

"Ah, well," a bug flew at the man. "Exactly not the term I would have used" He took the small bag the boy had, setting it to the ground he said, "Right, shall we review your mother's list?" Hibiya gave a slight mhmm and stood straight as the man went over said list.

"Now let see," he pushed up his glasses.

"Litamins?"

"Check."

"Minarals?"

"Check."

"List of daily fruits and vegetables?"

"Check. Check."

The brunette looked up a bit confused.

"Check for fruit, check for vegetables. Go on." the boy said.

"Sun block, Lip balm, Incest repellent, stationary, stamps, photographs of your mother, grandfather, and of course your trusty butler me."

"That is all I think" the boy smiled.

"Oh! And here is a little something from your grandfather." The man with glasses reached into his pocket, "A spanking new deck of cards. Maybe you can find someone on this continent that can wip your tush at poker." He said as he put the small pack of cards in the young ravens bag.

"Well I dough it, but thanks and thanks for bringing me here, Shinra" the boy said still smiling but a little sad of leaving. Shinra made a sad face and hugged the small ravenette.

"Now you remember," the grey eyed man started as he healed the small boys hands , "if you change your mind and want me to come here and collect you at the end of camp I'm only a phone call away."

The golden eyed boy looked at him with a smile and said, "Thanks, but I'll be fine. Really, see you in eight week Shiny old pal"

"Missing you already," Shinra smiled down at Hibiya, "Queen of my heart."

Shinra extended his hand, the golden eyed boy took it with a smile. The shook twice, before Shinra laid his hand flat with the ravens over top of it then his again. Grabbing each other's hands they shook again, but higher. They then put the back of their left hands together and clapped them. Going over and meeting each other's, to their hands own hands, and then down to meet again. Grabbing each hand as if to shake they repeated this while sinking a little low to the ground. They jumped up and proceeded to hip bump, switching front to back each time. Kneeling with their hands to their face they smiled again. To end the 'hand shake' the switched places and shook the other's hand.

Shinra gave a small kiss to the boys forehead and said, "Have fun old been."

"I will" the boy replied. He watched as Shinra walked back to the car, but not before looking at him one last time.

The brunette waved saying a tootaloo, and the golden eyed boy replied back the same way. Shinra got in to the car telling the drive that he was to go to the airport, and with that he left.

_**~~~The Parent Trap~~~**_

When everyone had found their cabin, got their stuff unpacked, and changed they all went down to the mess hall for dinner. While in like the two ravens began to get there lunch. Psyche talking to Tsugura, and Mikado. While Hibiya was listening to Delic and Masaomi. When the two were about to meet Kalua moved in between them.

"'cuse me girls, I just got to have a scoop of these gorgeous strawberries." She said as she scooped some of the strawberries in to a bowl. She turned to Psyche, "Would you care for some dear?"

"Oh no thanks, can't I'm allergic. " Psyche said with a wince.

"Aww, that's too bad" she then turned to Hibiya, "How 'bout you dear? Strawberries?"

Hibiya sighed, "Oh sorry, wish I could, but I can't. I'm allergic."

"Yes, allergic" Kalua stopped and looked at Hibiya, "You just… told me that. How did you get over there?"

She then laughed, "Hah, first day of camp you'll have to excuse me." Hibiya just smiled like he had just seen an alien. "Lest I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers." By this time Hibiya had walked off, to sit with Delic and Masaomi. Kalua looked up, still rumpling, to see that the young raven had left.

"Now where did he go?" she asked herself.

_**~~~The Parent Trap~~~**__**iHHH**_

One of the first activates of the say for the campers was fencing. Each giving their all to strike the opponent. Their swords clashed; however just as they did Psyche turned, making the opponent open for his attack. He lunged and hit his opponent in the heart. They fell to the ground and gave a small grown as they did. Psyche moved his sword back and forth, showing off in cockiness.

The opponent took off the mask, and said touché. Psyche helped her up with a good job and proceeded to take off his own helmet. Airan came up to her, clipboard in hand and said, "Alright excellent kids! The winner and still undefeated camp from Napa California Mr. Psyche Heiwajima!" All the other boys sitting on the bench began to cheer for the camp as Airan pulled Psyches arm in the air.

"Do we have any challengers?" Airan said.

Hibiya, Delic, and Masaomi had just gotten done playing tennis and started to walk to the fencing group.

"Oh come on men. Let's not be damsels in distress. " Airan said as she looked as she clipboard.

"I'll take a whack at it." Hibiya said, his British accent as thick as ever.

"OK, we got ourselves a _chall-en-ger. _Suit up." Airan instructed the boys to do.

Psyche but his helmet back on, while Hibiya was putting on the fencing gear. Psyche then turn to his masked opponent as he was handed his sword.

They took their places, "Fencers ready?"

Psyche flipped his sword, "Ready!"

Hibiya flipped his off his foot, "All set!"

"Angaurd! Fence!"

With that they began, Hibiya hit his opponent's sword constantly while moving forward pushing Psyche back. Psyche then turned, moving off a tree with his foot as slashing at Hibiya. Hibiya arched his body back the sword missing him by an inch. He then turned, got his footing back and preceded again with pushing Psyche back to where they broke up a group of boys. Psyche then pushed Hibiya up against a totem pole. He then trusted forward, believing he would hit the raven. However Hibiya moved just in time. The golden eyed boy jumped over a barrel of hay, to avoid Psyche, but the other raven jumped over it. Hibiya leened against the other barrels that were stacked up. Moving Psyches sword as if were nothing, he even produced a fake yawn. This caused him to lose sight of the takes, and Psyche was able to trust the sword out of his hands. Psyche then trusted at the hay, missing Hibiya. The golden eyed boy then climbed the stacks of hay and caught his sword.

"Nice Catch!" Psyche commented.

"Thanks!" Hibiya replied back.

Psyche then slashed at Hibiaya's feet, causing the young raven to move on to a deck nearby. They then fought though the banisters of the deck coming to the stairs. The pink eyed moved to the top and spun around, while the golden eyed boy jumped on to a bench at a picnic table. Hibiya then stabbed Psyche in the chest. This caused him to fall over the banister in to a tub of water below.

Hibiya extended his hand, "Sorry! Let me help you!"

Psyche took his hand and pulled him in to the water "No! Let me help you!"

"What you do that for!" Hibiya yelled.

"Me you pushed me in!" Psyche yelled back.

"I did not!" Hibiya resorted back.

Airan then came up as the two boys got out of the tub. "Okay, that was quite a show. Alright, I think we have ourselves a new camp champ, from London England, Mr. Hibiya Orihara!" Everyone then began to clap as the two boys took off the helmets. "Alright boys, shake hands."

Psyche put his hand on his hip, pissed about being pushed in the water. While Hibiya sighed, pissed about being _pulled_ in the water.

"Come on guys." Airan said once more.

They then turned around and gasped.

They looked exactly like the other.


End file.
